The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pure Feelings’.
The new Phlox is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Phlox paniculata cultivar Natural Feelings, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,623. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Natural Feelings’ in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in July, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijswijk, The Netherlands since January, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.